I burnt it
by needtoknow400
Summary: An argument about work leads to an argument about their relationship. Tony is tired of the way Gibbs seems to view their relationship and lets him know. Can anything be done to make it right?


Title: **I burnt it**  
>Category: TV Shows » NCIS<br>Author: needtoknow400  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: M<br>Genre: Angst/Romance  
>Published: 06-28-11, Updated: 06-28-11<br>Chapters: 1, Words: 3,071

**Title: I burnt it**

**Summary: An argument about work leads to an argument about their relationship. Tony is tired of the way Gibbs seems to view their relationship. Can anything be done to make it right?**

**It's all my own mess. No Beta reader**

Tony stormed into the elevator. Gibbs barreled in behind him. His whole body tense, his fists clenched, and the anger visible on his face. Ziva and McGee went to follow Gibbs into the elevator and Gibbs turned and glared at them.

"You two stairs." He shouted.

They both stopped as the doors closed in front of them.

Gibbs stopped the elevator then turned and got in Tony's face. His finger pointing at him his voice a growl. "You ever do anything that stupid again I'll take your badge. Understood?"

"It wasn't stupid." Tony snapped. You'd have done the same thing in my position."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he glared at Tony. "No, I wouldn't have."

"He was gonna bolt. I couldn't wait." Tony barked.

"You could have waited." Gibbs bellowed. "Should have waited until we were in position."

"THERE WAS NO TIME." Tony yelled.

Gibbs shook his head his nostrils flaring. "There was time we could have grabbed him as he came out."

"He was heading out a side door we didn't even know was there!" Tony screeched.

"You almost got yourself killed." Gibbs howled. "The bullet went right by your ear!"

Tony shook his head. "This is why you have rule twelve right? Because if we weren't seeing each other we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"That's not true." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Yes it is." Tony glared at Gibbs. "If this had happened before we started seeing each other. You'd just be happy we caught the guy."

"I'm glad we caught him. I'm not happy about the way we caught him."

"You're the one who told me we put our lives on the line every day." Tony folded his arms across his chest. "Do you want me to just sit at my desk and never go out in the field again because you can't handle it?"

Gibbs shook his head and snarled. "I don't let my personal feeling interfere with my job or kicking your ass when you need it."

"Oh believe me I know." Tony's voice filled with annoyance and anger.

"And what the hell does that mean?" Gibbs scowled.

"You and this separation between work and personal life." Tony chuckled. "Jesus Jethro you can't even call me Tony at work. And god forbid I make a joke about anything to do with our relationship."

"Work isn't the place for-"

"Everyone here knows!" Tony shouted throwing up his hands. "Our friends, Vance, hell the janitor knows we're together."

"That's not the point."

"No the point is, I'm not asking you to molest me in the bullpen but" Tony ran his hands over his face. "A goodbye, love you, see you at home when I leave might be nice."

"I always say goodbye you when you leave." Gibbs sighed.

"Night DiNozzo is not exactly sweet or loving. I'm not just another one of your Agents anymore." Tony shook his head. "Or maybe I am."

Gibbs' eyes fixed on Tony. "You know that's not true."

"Do I?" Tony paused. "I'm not so sure."

"I practically moved you into my home, share my bed with you every night, I make love to you and you have the nerve to say that?" Gibbs growled.

"Your home, your bed, you make love to me." Tony roared in anger. "It's all about you, not us."

Gibbs shook his head. "And you believe that?"

"I do because you don't do anything to make me believe otherwise."

"Whatever." Gibbs snapped.

"Yeah." Tony reached over and started the elevator again. "I'm done."

Gibbs stared at Tony. "With this conversation or me?"

Tony glared back as the elevator opened. "Both."

Walking off the elevator, Tony went to his desk. He removed his side arm, put it in the desk drawer, and slammed the drawer shut.

Ziva and McGee both looked over at Tony, then glanced at the elevator expecting Gibbs to walk out. Instead the doors closed again.

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked concerned.

"Fine." Tony grunted never looking over at Ziva.

###############################################################################

Tony glanced over at Gibbs' desk then at his watch. It was already after five and Gibbs hadn't returned. He'd been gone all day and like it or not Tony was worried. They'd had fights before, but this wasn't just a fight, this was an explosion. Tony ran his hands down over his face and leaned back in his chair.

"He is probably at home working on the boat." Ziva said suddenly standing beside Tony's desk.

Tony nodded.

"You two will work it out." Ziva smiled.

Another nod.

"You do want to work it out yes?"

"I don't know." Tony sighed.

Ziva's face showed the surprise. "You love him."

"Sometimes that's not enough." Tony looked up at her.

Leaning against Tony's desk, Ziva took a deep breath. "You knew the way Gibbs dealt with relationships before the two of you got involved."

"Some of it."

"And now that you know the rest?" Ziva paused. "You do not like it."

Tony shook his head. "It's always him and me, never us."

Ziva nodded. "Commitment issues is understandable, he has been divorced three times."

"I'm not asking to get married." Tony chuckled nervously. "I just want to feel like I'm more than someone he's killing time with."

"I do not think eight months is Gibbs killing time with you."

"It feels that way though." Tony paused. "I'm just something he comes home to, like the couch."

"Tony." Ziva glared at him. "You are not like the couch."

"If the couch wasn't there one night. He'd go buy a new one." Tony looked at her sadly. "And it feels like if I suddenly wasn't there he would simple find someone else."

"That is not true. He loves you."

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

#############################################################################

Tony didn't want to go to the house, he just wanted to go to his apartment and not deal with Jethro tonight. But he'd forgotten his wallet this morning and without it he was stuck. All his clothes were at Gibbs. If he'd had his wallet he simply would have gone out and bought a new outfit. Pulling in to Gibbs drive, he took a deep breath and climbed out of the car. Maybe Gibbs would be in the basement and just ignore Tony's presence. He chuckled, that was highly unlikely. Tony opened the front door trying to be as quite as possible as he went to head upstairs.

"Trying to sneak in and out?"

Tony stopped and looked towards the voice. Gibbs was sitting on the couch leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, beer in hand.

"I need to get my wallet." Tony paused. "And some clothes."

"Your wallets upstairs on the nightstand." Gibbs said then took a sip of beer.

"Thanks." Tony nodded then continued up the steps.

Only seconds later, Tony came running down the stairs, empty handed.

"Where's the bed?" Tony asked standing at the bottom of the steps staring at Gibbs.

"I burnt it." Gibbs answered taking another swig of beer.

"You burnt it? Where?"

"Out back." Gibbs finally glanced over at Tony. "New one comes tomorrow."

"Why?" Tony took a few steps towards the living room.

"If we're over I can't sleep in the bed _I_ made love to you in for eight month." Gibbs stressed the I. "And if we're not over, it would be our bed."

"Jethro it's not about the damn bed." Tony snapped.

"I know." Gibbs nodded.

"You plan on burning the boat as well?" Tony asked. Gibbs had named the new boat Anthony.

"It's looking like it." Gibbs sighed.

"Just get rid of any evident that we were together right?" Tony shook his head.

Gibbs stood up looking at Tony. His blue eyes filled with sadness. "That's impossible."

"Why's that?" Tony folded his arms across his chest.

"Can't erase my heart." Gibbs took a long swig from his beer bottle. "Wish I could."

"Jethro." Tony's arms dropped down to his side.

"I love you." Gibbs paused. "That's not gonna change because you leave."

"You know I love you." Tony sighed. "Loving you isn't the problem."

"I'm the problem." Gibbs nodded. "I get that."

Tony leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He jumped when he felt the hand caress up his ribcage.

"Do I get a chance to make it right?" Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

"Can you make it right?" Tony asked gazing into Gibbs' steel blue eyes.

"Yes." Gibbs sighed. "Because I don't want to lose you, us."

"Then make me believe that." Tony let his hands drift up Gibbs' chest and around his neck. "Please."

"I will." Gibbs let his forehead rest against Tony's, his hand caressing his cheek. "I've already started."

"The bed?"

"No. This?" Gibbs pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket holding it up to Tony.

"What's this?" Tony asked.

"Read it." Gibbs said as Tony took the paper and started read. Gibbs took a few steps back.

Tony's eyes filled with shock and surprise. "Jethro when did you-"

"Earlier today."

"What? I mean." Tony shook his head. "You didn't need to-"

"I wanted to." Gibbs swallowed the concern that Tony would object to what he did. "I want you here. This is our home. Not mine."

"Jethro this isn't what I meant. I just wanted to know-"

"You are what makes this house a home." Gibbs cut Tony off. "I want you to know that."

"And if I didn't want this?" Tony asked.

"Then you'd be living rent free at your apartment for the rest of your lease." Gibbs nodded. "On me."

"Jethro." Tony sighed.

"Having you here is the beginning." Gibbs paused. "And I promise you I'll work on the rest."

Tony nodded knowing Gibbs always kept a promise. He grabbed Gibbs by the front of the shirt and dragged him into his arms.

Taking Tony's face in both hands Gibbs crushed their lips together. He wanted to forget the argument, forget that they had come close to walking away from each other, and just lose himself in Tony.

"I need you." Gibbs growled as he unbuttons Tony's pants and jerked the zipper down. He shoved his hand in inside rubbing Tony's cock.

"Jethro." Tony groaned. "You burnt the bed."

"And?" Gibbs smirked. "I've already made love to you on almost every piece of furniture in the house."

"True." Tony sighed his eyes momentarily closing as Gibbs' hand stroked over his cock.

"So what's the problem?"

"No problem." Tony's eyes opened fixing on Gibbs. "As far as I'm concerned you can fuck me against the wall."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up as he considered it.

"I just want you." Tony panted. "Right now."

"Then these need to go away." Gibbs released Tony's cock and shoved his pants down.

Tony kicked his shoes off, then stepped out of his pants. Then quickly pulled his shirt off over his head tossing it aside.

Gibbs licked his lips, always moved and aroused by Tony's naked body.

"So where do you want me?" Tony asked seductively.

Gibbs took Tony's hand leading him towards the couch.

Tony let himself be led expecting Gibbs to want him to lay down.

"Sit." Gibbs wanted it to sound like a request but it came out as an order. It didn't matter, Tony obeyed.

Reaching into the end table Gibbs pulled out the bottle of lube, then dropped to his knees in front of Tony.

Tony watched as Gibbs squeezed some lube into his hand. Sliding forward, Tony parted his legs, his cock laying hard against his stomach.

"Always so willing." Gibbs grinned as he slipped a lube covered finger into Tony.

Tony sighed as Gibbs slowly moved his finger in and out gently opening Tony up. A moment later, Gibbs inserted another finger causing Tony to moan as he tightened around Gibbs fingers.

"Tony." Gibbs groaned his cock responding wanting nothing more than to be buried inside Tony.

"Feels good." Tony licked his lips.

Leaning forward, Gibbs tongue licked up the underside of Tony's cock.

"Oh God." Tony moaned as he clutched at the arm of the couch.

Gibbs other hand wrapped around the base of Tony's cock, pulling it towards him. His tongue licked across the head tasting the come already there.

"Jethro." The name was long and drawn out as it dripped from Tony's lips.

"You always taste so sweet." Gibbs growled. His lips wrapped around the head of Tony's cock sucking at the head as his tongue licked its way around.

Tony whimpered as he fought the urge to shove his dick down Gibbs' throat.

Continuing to suck at Tony's cock, Gibbs' fingers again began to thrust in and out of Tony.

"Fuck." Tony cried out as his body quivered and he clawed at the couch his knuckles turning white.

Fueling the already growing need, Gibbs impaled himself on Tony's cock still fucking Tony with his fingers.

Tony's hips thrust up overcome by the sensation, he opened his mouth to cry out but the words lodged in his throat. His hips dropped back down and Gibbs mouth started gliding over his cock.

Gibbs pressed his fingers deeper into Tony brushing against Tony's prostate.

Again Tony's hips came off the couch driving his cock further down Gibbs throat. The combined effect of Gibbs mouth and fingers propelling Tony towards the edge.

"So close." Tony gasped.

The words made Gibbs move faster over Tony's cock, his fingers pumping in and out of Tony's tight ass.

Tony groaned as the orgasm started to tear through his body.

"Jethro!" The name was guttural as Tony shoved his cock down Gibbs' throat and came. His whole body convulsed as he made small quick thrust with his hips. Finally, spent he collapsed onto the couch trying to catch his breath.

Standing up, Gibbs picked up the lube, put some in his hand and rubbed it over his cock. He grabbed Tony's hips jerking him forward and up on the couch.

"Do it." Tony panted. "Fuck me."

Grasping his cock, Gibbs pressed against Tony and unceremoniously lunged into him.

Tony felt the air rush out of his lungs and he reached back grabbing the back of the couch with both hands.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs took Tony with an animal like frenzy, it was unbridled, wild and completely uncontrollable. He gave in to every desire, ever need, that he had for Tony. Grunting and growling, Gibbs forgot everything except the feel of Tony warm and tight around his cock.

"Harder." Tony groaned his body bend and being forced deep into the couch with each thrust from his lover.

"Whatever you want." Gibbs roared as he slammed into Tony harder and faster knowing he wouldn't last much longer. He could already feel the release threatening, knew it was only a matter of moments until he couldn't control it any longer.

"Please Jethro." Tony sighed. "Come for me."

"Tony." Gibbs groaned his body dropping forward as he buried himself in Tony and let the release wash over him. He gritted his teeth to muffle the scream as he came falling completely exhausted down onto Tony's body.

Tony's hands caressed over Gibbs' back as he kissed his neck.

"Maybe we should have a big argument more often." Tony chuckled.

Gibbs sat up letting Tony move to a more comfortable position. "I don't want to argue anymore."

"Yeah." Tony nodded sitting up on the couch.

"How about I just burn the bed now and then."

Tony laughed. "Force us to have sex on the couch or other furniture."

"Hell I'll burn the couch." Gibbs smirked. "Then we can buy a new one and have sex on it."

"But I love this couch." Tony grinned. "It's the first place we made love."

"Actually we didn't make love on the couch." Gibbs grinned.

Tony gazed at him confused.

"We rolled off the couch and made love on the floor."

Tony chuckled. "You're not going to rip out the floor boards and burn them are you?"

Gibbs shrugged and smirked. "Maybe."

Tony shook his head. "No burning the floor."

"There's no need to burn anything." Gibbs sighed. "It's us now, always."

"Yes." Tony smiled. "It is."

"And we are going to take a shower, then curl up on the couch." Gibbs smiled back.

"Right, no bed."

"The new one does come tomorrow." Gibbs paused. "And it's a king."

Tony was surprised. "I've been begging you to get a king."

"And I did." Gibbs grinned. "The one you liked at Audins."

"Wow."

"I do listen and pay attention." Gibbs took a deep breath. "Even though I may not act like it all the time."

Tony nodded and smiled.

"And you are not like the couch."

Tony's eyes went wide. "How did you-"

"I can't replace you like a couch and I'm not killing time with you." Gibbs sighed. "You are who and what I want. Forever."

Tony's lips brushed Gibbs. "Thank you."

Gibbs nodded.

"Do you have the bullpen bugged?" Tony's eyes narrowed.

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Did you bug my clothes?"

"No." Gibbs smirked

"Did you bug Ziva? Some implant."

Gibbs started laughing and shook his head.

"It's the dark magic right?" Tony grinned.

"Yeah. That's it." Gibbs rolled his eyes as he stood up taking Tony's hand pulling him off the couch towards the stairs.

"Can you turn the shower on so it's warm when we get there?" Tony smirked as Gibbs lead him up the stairs.

"I'll work on that." Gibbs shook his head again.


End file.
